Book 1: Adventure to the Butter (Minecraft Refrenece) Waffle!
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: The elders tell Fireheart and, Graystripe the legend of the Butter Waffle! Of course Graystripe squeals like a pussy (cat). See wat I did there? And, I guess there should be some Romance too! Just to make the story better. And, we find out how Firestar becomes the leader of Thunderclan!
1. Prologue - Butter!

"Hey you I have a secret to tell you." Yellowfang said. Graystripe fell at 1 Trillion miles a hour toward the ground. Fireheart walked in. "Oh My Starclan, are you okay Graystripe?" He purred. "I'm a doctor!" She said. "I'm a lawyer." Fireheart screached. "Okay, I guess I can tell you the secret to firest-Heart!" Laughs nerviously. And, for somereason Graystripe is cured no sign of scars or anything. "I gotz a message from Starclan right?" Her lips puffed up. Fireheart and Graystripe nodded. "Heres the propheces you Hellspawn from the Twoleg place and of course Angelic Graystripe." She licked her lips and Huffed so loud. Fireheart could sence Graystripes fear. "_Fire will devour the prophecy, while Gray will devour the Butter Waffle."_ _Are you kidding me... _Firestar rolled his eyes.

Graystripe looked so happy. "Here's a map. I gotta go." She blew up metal peices flying from her body.

"I'm Surrounded by Idiots!" **(Reference) **Fireheart screamed so loud Thunderclan blew up. Just kidding.

Spiderman walked in and, asked "Where is mah Butter waffle?" The kits screamed. "Oh little kitties i'm taking them and going to devour them forever and they will be my puppets for all enterney." He became slendeyman and, flew away. Tigerclaw came to Fireheart and said "Hey that a map i'm on to you hey I killed Redtail!" Everycat except Fireheart and Graystripe took out guns and yelled "MURDERER!"

**Lol funny? TROLOLOLOLOLOLOOlo All storyes canceleld opkfgokdfgpokfpgkpfkdogkfdpkgdfkgkopo befroree this gfdone maybe might bring them backdokfpskf.**


	2. KFC (Kernal's Fried Cock)

"Are we there yet?" The Gray cat said. "No..." Fireheart said. "ARE WE THERE YET!?" Fireheart started to piss his pants so hard he got a boner. "NO!" His hair flew up in the air and, like The Gray cat couninued. "Okay? How Bout' We Goto KFC ON THE WAY SO YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP IN THE NAME OF FUCKING STARClAN!" He had a epic face. "Hey let's go through the drive through!" Graystripe yelled. _God I hate the Drive Through..._ Fireheart thought"Hola? ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" The Spanish she-cat said. _Okay I took Spanish class when I was a apprentance. Fireheart Thought _"Bien zorra viene en darme una comida tira de pollo con una guarnición de puré de Cock por favor?" Graystripe and, the Spanish She-cat cried. "Quería decir ¿me puede dar una comida a rayas con una guarnición de puré de patatas!" She smiled and gave graystripe the meal and slapped fireheart. "Is it something I said?" He Said. "No Fresh-kill for you, you called her a Final!"** (Final means Slut/Funny story this relates to me last week when I got KFC) **


	3. Forest of Secrets

"Fireheart," His eyes bllizared with misery. "Let's goto sleep." He went around in circles and layed down. Fireheart came to comfurt him. "What's Wrong?" Graystripe started Crying. "Like Silverstream is like having Kits." Fireheart's eyes popped out of his sockets and he shocked with fear. "What? You know thats bad you are like a traitor!" He Said. Graystripe started to snore. _He didn't hear anything I said? Huh._ Fireheart said to himself sientley. Behind him a Shadow came. It was Cloudkit! "Yo, Fireheart I have a question? Can I go potty." Fireheart opened your eyes. "Ya' Sure off the cliff." Cloudkit jumped off the Cliff and died.

**Sorry, for the delay i'm trying to have one a day!**


	4. Butt Licker

_**Reviews would be nice.** _

Fireheart woke up Graystripe was liking his butt. "OH MY STARCLAN GRAYSTRIPE GET OFF OF ME!" Graystripe woke up in discust "Ew, why do I taste bottom." _He Really licks butts? Is that why when I joined the clan my butt was wet?_

(Flashback)

Firepaw woke up he sighed. "Why is it damp in here?" Graypaw was behind him. He laughed. Tigerclaw was behind him he laughed. Everyone in the clan laughed. "He smells worse than Kittypet!" Dustpaw said. Bluestar laughed so hard, she losted one of her lifes.

(End of Flashback)

Fireheart shuddered.


	5. Warriors in A Nutshell

"Hey Fireheart!" He turned around it was Ravenpaw and barley. "It took you forever for you to get here probally becuase Blazingnyancat was working on 'Warriors Final Prophecy Light'" Blazingnyancat struck into the story. "No breaking the DAMN 4th Wall. SHAZZAM!" Blazingnyancat said. Ravenpaw closed his eyes. "EEK, I'm barley." Barley started licking Ravenpaw's body. (Barley was Ravenpaw.) "Well thanks Blazingnyancat, even though you're a twoleg. That was good. I'm younger!" Blazingnyancat sighed. "You guys are farts." They turned into farts. "OOpS well I gotta go and right Warriors Final Prophecy Light..."

Graystripe was taking a nap somewhere Fireheart wonders. "Derp." Graystripe was there. "KNew it was you ."

Firehearts Ipaw ranged. It was Sandstorm.

**Fireheart: Hello?**

**Sandstorm: Hey, Fireheart I-i...love you.**

**Fireheart: OMG-**

**THE NUMBER YOU ReACHED IS UNAVIABLE PLEASE DIAL 9 TO CALL CENTRY LINK OR HaNG UP IN TRY AGAIN**

"FUCK!" He smashed his Ipaw. A poof came. "We are Lightning Clan. Prepare to Die!" Star Light announced. "What?" Star Light looked around. "Oh sorry wrong story we are from 'Warriors Final Prophecy Light' we can break the 4th wall becuase we aren't in this story." Fireheart facepawed. "God Damn Can't I get anything right star clan?"

POOF. A cat named Cloudpaw came. "Hey, Fireheart I can't belive you're my mentor!" He said. Graystripes eyes turn black. "Doesn't this remind you of any other story?" Fireheart turned into a deputy. "What is going on!?" They arrived it was the butter waffle. "OMG Teh Butterwaffle! Firestar we made it!"

"What? Did you call me Firestar?" Graystripe ate the Butterwaffle and burped. "Ew!" Firestar exclamed. "Do you like wafflez try some? Its waffle Time!"

They were back at camp. "No, Graystripe." He took out a revolver. "Firestar doesn't lik-" OOOOH WHAT DID SHE SAYYYYYYYY? ooooooooh Sinai...

He shot Graystripe and he came back to life. "Firestar meet millie." Millie said something else. "Firestar meet me, millie." Graystripe said something back. "Can she join the Clan?" Firestar then got attacked by a fox and then he faced Tigerstar. "WTF? Where am I?" Tigerstar smiled killed the Leader.

Firestar woke up. "What...I'm younger...Am I rusty again? Well I hope this life is more serious..." Rusty murmmured.

_TO BE CONTINUED...BOOK 2: Dat Catnip_


End file.
